


Be Careful What You Wish For

by knowyourincantations



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Mud, Mud Fight, Post-Hogwarts, after training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Ginny's training runs late and Pansy, tired of waiting, goes to investigate.





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hpcupminifest September Prompt: Muddy

Ginny had only just managed to wriggle out from under the pile of her teammates when she heard a familiar derisive laugh. After wiping sopping, muddy strands of hair from her face, she looked up. As expected, Pansy was looking down at them, hovering above the ground and sitting delicately on a broom. She held her wand aloft, creating a water-repelling spell in the shape of an umbrella.

“You just make it so easy to mock you,” she said with another laugh. “Professional Quidditch team? You look more like the rejects from that awful female mud wrestling thing Ron made me watch the other day.”

The team all laughed and disentangled themselves. Pansy blatantly gave them all the once over as they got up and wandered off towards the changing rooms, a sneer on her face. But Ginny didn’t miss the way her hand tightened on her wand, and the other on her broom. Nor did she forget that she hadn’t taken much convincing to watch that ridiculous mud wrestling with Ron and the others.

“Why are you all down in the mud anyway?” Pansy asked, finally turning her attention back to Ginny. Her gaze wandered around, landing on the muddy Quaffle nearby. “Training was supposed to end twenty minutes ago, I’ve been waiting.”

“Rina fell over when she dismounted, then she threw the Quaffle at Georgia when she laughed and knocked her off her broom, and, well...”

Pansy released another round of derisive laughter. “So you all started wrestling in the mud like animals?”

It was hard getting to her feet, Ginny slipped twice, only amusing Pansy more, but when she did, she put her hands on her hips. “I don’t expect you to understand,” she huffed. “You’ve probably never even _touched_ mud with those perfectly manicured hands.”

Pansy raised an eyebrow. “There are things about me that you still don’t know, love.”

Ginny snorted and wandered closer, loving the way Pansy winced at the squelching sound her steps in the mud made.

As soon as she was within range, Pansy extended a leg, resting one delicately heeled foot against Ginny’s chest. “Go take a shower with your team,” she said, not seeming bothered at all that some muddy water was running from Ginny’s clothes onto her pretty plum heels.

Ginny eyed the smooth, flawless expanse of her leg. She’d never managed to sit so modestly on a broom in a skirt the way Pansy could. Seeing her so prim and proper still made her feel as much jealous as it drew her in. As always, she couldn’t help but want to ruin it. Make her less ordered, less neat.

But she had barely raised her hand to smear mud on Pansy’s leg when a wet heap of mud came out of nowhere and hit the side of her head. Pansy released a peal of delighted laughter as Ginny slipped and fell over from the force of it.

“Oh, love, you have no idea the things we purebloods would get up to as kids, bored out of our minds at garden parties,” she laughed as Ginny struggled back to her feet, trying to wipe the mud off her face with equally muddy hands.

Pansy still held her wand aloft, but she gestured with her other hand again, managing to remain perfectly balanced on her broom. Ginny managed to dodge the second muddy projectile, but another walloped her from behind, splattering mud all over her arse.

“Get down from that broom and fight fair!” Ginny growled, reaching down and scooping up a handful of mud. Pansy deflected it with a delicate flick of her wrist, and Ginny’s ire rose in equal measure with a rush of heat.

That Pansy could remain seated so elegantly on her broom while effortlessly using wandless and non-verbal magic was so unfair. It was also so damn attractive. It only made Ginny more determined to get her down into the mud.

“Be careful what you wish for,” Pansy said, her lips curling into a satisfied smug as she daintily toed off her shoes. She didn’t react at all as the pretty plum heels landed on the soggy, muddy ground.

After ending her water-repelling charm, she tucked her wand into her handbag and hung it on the front of her broomstick. Ginny watched disbelievingly as she dismounted neatly, landing with a disgusting squelch in the mud, while the broom remained hovering behind her.

With a delighted sound, Pansy looked down and wriggled her toes in the mud. “It’s been too long,” she said wistfully, before suddenly launching herself at Ginny with a blood-curdling battle cry.

**End.**


End file.
